Siedlungswesen/Geographischer Überblick (Frühmittelalter)
Der Geographische Überblick für das Siedlungswesen im Frühmittelalter (500 bis 800 n.Chr.) hängt mit der Entwicklung und Ausbreitung des Frankenreiches zusammen. Einleitung Welche Landschaften unter dem Einfluss des fränkischen Siedlungssystems schon vor dem Jahre 800 einen stärkeren Ausbau erfahren haben, lässt sich nach der historischen Überlieferung einigermaßen beurteilen, wenn man die geographischen Verhältnisse mit berücksichtigt. Die gesamte Entwicklung folgt der Ausbreitung der Frankenmacht. Wo sie Fuß fasste, wird auch immer eine Erweiterung der Besiedelungsfläche stattgefunden haben. Anderseits kann aber der Ausbau zu dieser Zeit immer erst die niedriger gelegenen und leichter zugänglichen Teile des Waldes betroffen haben. Die Lage und die Gründungszeit der Rodeklöster sind bekannt, und für das Siedlungssystem der Franken gibt es Beweismaterial aus allen Teilen ihres Reiches, allerdings nur in Stichproben und vorwiegend auf die karolingische Periode bezüglich. Das alles gibt allgemeine Hinweise und zumindest örtlich beschränkte Aufklärung. Doch für einen Überblick über die gewonnenen Flächen im Ganzen können sich Forscher auch hier noch auf die (allderings unsichere) Quelle der Ortsnamen stützen. Ortsnamen * Siehe auch: Ortsnamen: Frühmittelalter Gelingt es, die dem Altertum angehörigen Ortsnamen richtig zu bestimmen, so lassen sich auch die des Frühmittelalters erkennen; denn die Spuren der Zeit nach 800 lassen sich meist mit Sicherheit feststellen. Die mittlere Gruppe, die hiernach für die Periode des ersten fränkischen Ausbaus übrig bleibt, ist überraschend zahlreich; und wenn auch manche von diesen Ortsnamen erst in späterer Zeit entstanden sein mögen, so bleibt immer genug übrig, um die Vorstellung von einer sehr ausgebreiteten Binnenkolonisation zu erwecken. Dabei stimmen die Verbreitung und das topographische Auftreten der betreffenden Ortsnamen sehr gut mit dem überein, was allgemein über die Siedlungsverhältnisse dieser Jahrhunderte bekannt ist. Der Ausbau der Marken spricht sich in der Vervielfältigung alter Namen durch Zusätze wie Groß- und Klein-, Ober-, Mittel,- Unter- und dergleichen aus. So werden Mutterort und Tochtersiedelungen unterschieden, die allerdings auch erst in der folgenden Periode gegründet sein können. Neuerungen in der Ortsbenennung Die grundherrschaftliche und staatliche Kolonisation bringt dagegen neue Arten der Ortsbenennung zur Geltung, die sich, nicht sprachlich, aber in ihrer geographischen Verbreitung von den alten Namen der volkstümlichen Besiedelung charakteristisch unterscheiden. Am wenigsten ist dies der Fall mit den Namen auf ''-heim'', die zwar z. T. schon ins Altertum gehören (siehe: Völkerwanderungszeit: Das eroberte keltisch-römische Land), z. T. aber sicherlich auch in die zweite Periode zu setzen sind. Sie halten sich vorwiegend an die alte Besiedelungsfläche und deuten damit die erste Besitznahme der eroberten Gebiete an. Von den übrigen Gruppen sind die zahlreichsten die mit den Endungen -''hausen'', -''hofen'', -''dorf'', -''feld'', -''buch''. Bei diesen ist die Zugehörigkeit zur frühmittelalterlichen Siedlungsperiode am besten gesichert. Benennungen mit -''berg'', -''burg'', -''stein'' verteilen sich über das ganze Mittelalter. Beziehung zum Frankenreich Wie die älteren, so treten auch all diese neuen Ortsnamen gewöhnlich in Gruppen auf. Aber die Gruppen lassen außer -''heim'' keine so strenge Beziehung zu den von Natur aus waldarmen Gebieten erkennen, und sie stehen in keinem Zusammenhang mit den Wegen, denen die Ausbreitung der germanischen Stämme folgte. Ihr geographisches Auftreten passt jedoch gut zur Ausbreitung des Frankenreichs und der hiermit verbundenen Durchmischung der Bevölkerungsteile. Im Wohngebiet der salischen und der ripuarischen Franken, wo sich das fränkische System zuerst ausbildete, fand schon in dieser Periode eine besonders ausgedehnte Rodungstätigkeit statt. Tatsächlich sprechen die Ortsnamen für eine weitgehende Auflichtung vor allem der Tieflandwaldungen. Ostgrenze In auffäUiger Weise ist die Ost renze des Frankenreiches durch Ortsnamen gekennzeichnet; so z.B. die Häufung von Namen auf -''dorf'' im östlichen Thüringen und in Ober- und Mittelfranken. Das gleiche findet sich aber auch weiter nördlich und weiter südlich, sodaß die ganze Grenze von der Holsteinschen Ostseeküste bis zu den Alpen begleitet wird von einem kaum unterbrochenen, etwa 50 km breiten Streifen, auf dem die -''dorf''-Namen sehr viel dichter gesät sind als in den westwärts gelegenen Gebieten. Das ist ein deutliches Zeichen einer planmäßigen Grenzbesiedelung, die in Thüringen und Franken gleich nach 531 begonnen haben muss, im übrigen aber sich durch Jahrhunderte erstreckt haben mag. Slawengrenze An der Slawengrenze erreichte die unmittelbare Einwirkung des fränkischen Siedlungssystems ihr Ende; das Land jenseits verharrte in dem Zustand, der dem es sich bereits während des Altertums befunden hatte. Eine größere Rodetätigkeit ist bei den Slawen im Frühmittelalter nicht anzunehmen. Dass gleichwohl nicht jeder Einfluß fehlte, sondern schon früh manche Kulturelemente hinüberwanderten, würde die Erzählung von der fränkischen Herkunft Samos, des ersten bedeutenden Slawenfürsten Anfang des 7. Jhds., selbst dann beweisen, wenn sie eine Sage wäre. Andeutungen eines solchen Einflusses sind vielleicht auch in den Siedelungsformen zu erblicken. Übersicht nach Gebiet Bayern Bayern war bis auf Karl den Großen nur in einer mal engeren, mal lockeren Abhängigkeit vom Frankenreich. Doch dringt das fränkische Siedelungssystem hier wie in das südliche Alemannenien schon früh ein. Eine Reihe von Klöstern werden vor allem am Alpenrand gegründet, unter denen das Kloster St. Peter in Salzburg (582) und Kloster St. Gallen (610) die ältesten sind. Der Ausbau der Siedlungsfläche ist hier sehr stark, nicht geringer als im mittleren Deutschland. Hessen Sehr stark war der Ausbau der Besiedlungsfläche in Hessen und den anschließenden Hügellandschaften um die Weser. Neben den zahllosen Namen auf -''hausen'' gibt eine große Menge von Namen auf -''dorf'' und -''bach'' Kunde von dieser großen Erweiterung. Nach Untersuchungen können in manchen Gegenden Hessens 50-65% der Ortsgründungen dem frühen Mittelalter zugerechnet werden. Hatte die ursprüngliche Besiedlungsfläche in Hessen nur geringe Ausdehnung, so bot die hüglige Beschaffenheit des Landes, die sanfte Neigung der Talwände dem ersten Ausbau ein günstiges Feld, sodass hier schon spätestens im 9. Jh. der dichte Wald fast ganz auf die eigentlichen Gebirge beschränkt war. Oberrheinische Tiefebene Die Oberrheinische Tiefebene erfuhr vor allem in der waldreichen Landschaft zwischen Rheinhessen und dem Unterelsass einen Ausbau der Besiedlungsfläche. Die Gebirge blieben im Wesentlichen noch unberührt. Im Neckar und Maingebiet war dagegen die Besiedlung sehr rege. Die Besetzung der Maingegenden durch Franken, die der Landesname und die Geschichtsquellen bezeugen, prägt sich auch in den Ortsnamen aus. Im Obermaingebiet sind es wieder die Namen auf -''dorf'', die in besonderer Häufigkeit auftreten. Am mittleren Main herrschen die Namen auf -''heim''. Sie bedecken die altbesiedelten Muschelkalkflächen, ziehen sich aber auch etwas in das südlich daran stoßende Keupergebiet hinein. Sie können hier auf die Franken zurückgeführt werden und würden danach sowohl die Besetzung des unterworfenen Gebietes als die ersten Schritte der Waldrodung anzeigen. Auch in Württemberg machen die Ortsnamen auf -''heim'' den Eindruck, dass sie von Nordwesten her ins Land gebracht sind und dem fränkischen Einfluss entstammen; nach Süden hin, wo sich die altalemannischen Namen häufen, nehmen sie an Zahl beträchtlich ab. Östlich vom Neckar war inmitten der ringsum stark erweiterten Wohnfläche der große Nadelholzurwald der Schwäbisch-fränkischen Keuperstufe bis zum Steigerwald zu jener Zeit noch unvermindert bestehen geblieben. Rheinisches Schiefergebirge Nach Süden zu wurde die Waldgrenze auf der Abdachung der Eifel weniger stark zurückgedrängt. Hier blieb vom Hohen Venu bis zur Hohen Eifel ein mächtiges Waldgebiet bestehen und nur die südwärts mitten hindurchführende Kette von Lichtungen wurde hier und da erweitert, um Platz für neuen Siedlungsraum zu schaffen. Dagegen ist auf den niedrigeren, ebeneren Hochflächen der Vordereifel und des Hunsrück, ebenso in den entsprechenden Gegenden des Taunus und Westerwaldes und besonders im Gebiet der Nahe und Saar schon viel gerodet worden. Am Ende dieser Zeit haben sich die höchsten Teile des Rheinischen Schiefergebirges im Süden, Nordwesten und Nordosten als geschlossene Waldgebiete bereits deutlicher von dem übrigen abgehoben. Sachsen Im Norden wurde das Sachsenland durch Karl den Großen in den Sachsenkriegen (772 bis ca. 804) erobert. Unmöglich ist es gleichwohl nicht, dass sich auch hier schon vorher ein gewisser Einfluß der fränkischen Siedlungsweise geltend machte und dass der Ausbau der Siedlungsfläche kräftiger angeregt wurde. Bis zum Ende des 9. Jhds. wurden dann auch diese Landesteile (nach Ausweis der Ortsnamen) auf einen ähnlichen Kulturstand wie die übrigen gebracht. Thüringen In Thüringen ist die Erweiterung der an sich schon großen Besiedlungsfläche während des Frühmittelalters eher unbedeutend. Doch zeigt eine große Schar von Ortsnamen auf -''dorf'' in der Osthälfte des Landes die rege ortsgründende Tätigkeit an, die auch hier entfaltet wurde. Sie hängt auch mit der von Gregor von Tours berichteten Ansiedelung von Kolonisten nach dem Untergang des Thüringer Reiches zusammen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Ansiedelungen und Wanderungen deutscher Stämme, vornehmlich nach hessischen Ortsnamen (Internet Archive). Wilhelm Arnold. Marburg : Elwert, 1875. S. 241-286. * Siedelung und Agrarwesen der Westgermanen und Ostgermanen, der Kelten, Römer, Finnen und Slawen (Internet Archive). August Meitzen. Drei Bände und ein Atlas, Berlin 1895. Nachdruck 1963. Bd. I, S. 37. Bd. II, S. 271-367 und Übersichtskarte im Atlasband * Deutsche Wirtschaftsgeschichte (Google Books). Karl Theodor Ferdinand Michael von Inama-Sternegg, Johann Paul von Inama-Sternegg. Duncker & Humblot, 1909. S. 276-299. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 425 ff. (Art. Siedlungswesen, § 94.) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Siedlungswesen Kategorie:Frühmittelalter